


Cat Fight

by Narttu



Category: Sauliff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy takes back what is rightfully his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15

Tommy kept his finger on the buzzer. An echo of the annoying dinging could be heard outside. He may be hiding but Tommy knew better. Today was the day. Today they were going to duke it out for Adam.

The front door was yanked opened. Sauli stood there clearly pissed off and confused by Tommy’s actions. “Mitä vittua?!”

“A blah blah to you too.” Pushing his way past the other, Tommy slipped off his creepers, because he respected Adam enough not to walk on his carpet with them, and entered the house. This needed to be done without drawing the unwanted attention of neighbors or tabloid seekers. Stopping in the living room, he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look menacing towards the Finn.“Enough of this shit okay? You knew he was mine, but you came in talking your weird language and stole him away. Today I get him back.”

“En ymmärrä.” If Sauli took a moment, his head would have been on the right track to speak English instead of Finnish, but it seemed the more Finnish he spoke the redder Tommy’s face got. It was an unexpected bonus.

He expected things to get a little rough. No one in their right mind would just let Adam go. The guy was perfect in so many ways. Adam could make you feel like the most important person in the world, and in bed he could bring one to highs of pleasure unheard of. Letting his arms fall back to his sides, Tommy cracked his fingers. “Your're out, and I’m back in. Go back to Finland. Hollywood is too much for someone like you anyways.” Unzipping his hoodie, Tommy pushed the fabric down his arms and tossed it onto the couch. Revealing a black tank top with the satanic pentagram goats head on the front.

“Syö paskaa ja kuole!”

That was it. That was fucking it! “English!” Tommy lurched forward, slamming Sauli into the wall behind him. “Speak fucking English!” A painting on the wall fell off.

The two started to wrestle. Sauli pushed the other away. A table was bumped as Tommy regained his footing. The knock caused everything on top to fall onto the floor. One picture frame shattered. Tommy was right back into the action giving a punch to the Finn's gut. Not to be out done, Sauli got one good hit to the smaller man's jaw.

Falling to the floor, Sauli was right on top of the other. They both struggled to dominate. When Sauli managed to get Tommy pinned underneath him, the Finn did the unexpected. He leaned down and kissed Tommy hard on the lips.

Doing a move that Tommy’s friend had called ‘squirrel tactics’ he was able to break free from the hold and the kiss. Balling up Sauli’s shirt in his fists, the words took a few seconds out. Both panting hard from the scuffle. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“He said you were feisty.” Going in again, Sauli placed a hand on either side of Tommy’s face as their lips reconnected.

Twisting and pulling at Sauli’s shirt, Tommy heard the fabric rip. He kept pulling at the tear till the fabric was torn completely down the front, exposing the Finn’s chest.

When Sauli pulled away, he bit at the dyed blond’s lower lip. Taking off the fabric remains of his shirt, his tattoos could be more easily seen. Helping Tommy with his top, he then started on the man’s pants as well.

“Nice ink.” Wasn’t his style, but it suited the Finn.

“Thanks.” Pushing Tommy to lie back onto the floor, the Finn pulled off there their pants. Palming Tommy’s growing cock, feeling the smaller man arch up into the touch. “Yours are…scary.”

“Thank you.” Tommy gave the other a wink.

Sitting back, Sauli dug into his pants pocket as Tommy pulled down his briefs. Coming back, Sauli flashed a small bottle of lube and a condom. They both laughed a little. When you’re dating Adam, you have to be prepared. Because when Adam got into the mood, you were going to fuck no matter where you happen to be. Opening up the tube, Sauli placed some on two fingers and then moved towards Tommy’s opening but was stopped.

“Why am I the one getting fucked?”

“Adam told me you like being the bottom bitch.”

“What the fuck did you just call me?”

Going to retaliate, Sauli went into action. As one finger pushed its way into the smaller man's tight ring, he grabbed Tommy’s hair with the other hand and pulled. With his head tilted back it left his neck wide open to Sauli’s lips and teeth to mark.

That shut up Tommy for a little while. He moaned and panted out. Adding another finger, Sauli soon had three inside, stretching him properly. When he pulled them out and moved back, Tommy pouted. Getting his own pants undone, Sauli was stripped in no time. Tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth, Tommy sat up and took it away.

“Watch and learn.” Placing the condom on the tip of the Finn's cock, Tommy rolled it down just a little as he moved his mouth in place. Then with his lips, he rolled the condom down the rest of the way completely to the base. Moving his mouth back, there was a smug grin on his lips. “Impressed?”

Pushing Tommy back, Sauli moved to line himself up. “Surprised is more like it.” Pulling Tommy closer by his hips, Sauli felt his cock push inside being squeezed the whole way. “Fucking tight.”

He went right at it. Thrusting deep and hard into Tommy over and over again. The angle felt good, but Tommy kept squirming. Kept wanting the other to find that special spot that drove him nuts. “More. I need more.”

Sauli stopped moving when he was pressed inside. Helping Tommy to sit up a bit, using his arms to keep him that way, he was about to bounce more in his lap. This made the Finn's cock hit just the right spot. Soon a sound almost like a purr came out of his throat.

“Oh God.” Sauli grabbed Tommy’s cock and started to pump it. “That sound.” Adam had told him about before as well. That sound that went right to your cock like lighting. Soon the purring sound turned into a slight squeak as Tommy started to cum, his body shaking like a leaf. Sauli only thrusted twice more before he too was cumming.

As Sauli pulled out, Tommy laid back down, letting his racing heart calm down. After slipping off the condom, the Finn rested next to the other on the floor. Taking Tommy’s hand in his own, they laced their fingers together.

“We didn’t finish our discussion about Adam.”

“You’re going to have to wait for a round two.” Sauli laughed a little bit as his other hand reached up to brush his hair back. “I think we should sit Adam down when he comes back from New York and talk to him about it. I’m sure something can be figured out.”

“Sounds good to me.” Rolling over Tommy cuddled up to the Finn. Maybe this guy wasn’t so bad after all.

The End


End file.
